


Please Help Me Remember

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(On Hiatus) Modern day AU reincarnation fic. Eren gets in a car accident, and the trauma causes him to get amnesia. He meets another patient, one whose name he knows, but has no recollection of ever having met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Eren! Open your eyes! Oh please, _open your eyes!!”_

He knew that voice. It was the voice of his Captain, his lover. He couldn’t ignore that voice. He was having a hard time focusing, but he did manage to crack his eyes open. “Hei… chou…” He mumbled weakly. He felt disconnected from his body, which should have worried him. But he couldn’t gather enough strength to care about himself. “G… get… get away.” 

Levi rested his head against Eren’s. “No way, brat. Not without you.” That was impossible, as he well knew. Eren’s whole body had been crushed. Even with his Titan healing capabilities, he wasn’t getting up any time soon. 

“You’ll… die.” 

“We’ll both die.” A sense of calm flowed through him as the Titan approached. “It’s alright, Eren. Just… promise me something.” He brushed his lips softly against Eren’s, flinching as the Titan lifted them both up into the air. 

“A… anything.” 

“Promise me we’ll find each other again in our next lives.” 

“I… promise. Love you.” 

“I love you too, Eren. I always will.” He closed his eyes as the Titan dropped them into its mouth and bit down.  
……………………………………………………………  
 _Don’t die… Don’t die!_

Wha-? Who? 

_Stay with me, Eren! You have to! I just found you!_

Found? What’s going on? 

_Eren! Eeeeren!!_

Is… that my name?  
……………………………..  
An annoying beeping woke the male, and he struggled to open large blue-green eyes. He looked around, staring in confusion at the overly white walls, at the various monitors hooked to his body. The beeping continues in time with each heartbeat. _Where… what? What… happened to me?_

A nurse walked into the room, noticing the male was awake. “Oh! Welcome back! How are you feeling?” 

He opened his mouth. “What… happened?” He croaked. 

“You don’t remember, sweetie? You were in a pretty bad car accident.” 

“Car… accident?” He wracked his brain, but nothing surfaced. “When?” 

“You’ve been in a coma for a week now. Let me go tell the doctor you’re awake. He’ll be in shortly.” 

The nurse left the room, and the male stared after him. _I’m so confused. A car accident? Why don’t I remember? What hospital am I in? What city? Hell… who am I? _

Thirty minutes later the doctor walked into the room. Eren was staring at the ceiling, but he turned his head when the door opened. 

“I’m Dr. Smith.” The blond doctor looked the male in the bed over. “Can you tell me who you are?” 

He shook his head, and brown hair flopped into his eyes. _Brown. My hair is brown?_ “I… don’t know who I am. I hoped… you could tell me. Where am I? What exactly happened?” 

Dr. Smith sighed, and pulled something out of the file he was holding. Turning to one wall, he placed it up and turned on a light behind it. “This is a CT scan of your brain. See this one spot? That is inflammation.” Turning the light back off, he sat in the chair next to the male. “You were in a car accident. Just your car, so you don’t have to worry about anyone else being hurt. Regardless, your car caught on fire. Someone pulled you free, but left before the police arrived. You had some brain hemorrhaging and there were burns on your legs and your back. The inflammation hasn’t decreased much since you arrived. It and the bleeding are what caused your amnesia.” 

“I have… amnesia?” 

“It might be temporary. We will know more once the inflammation recedes.” 

“Do… I have family here?” 

“No. I’m sorry, but since we don’t know who you are, we haven’t been able to contact any family members.” He gave the male a small smile. “If it helps, now that you are awake, we will move you to a room with another patient in it, so that you can have some company.” 

“Thank you.” He turned away from the doctor. “Can I be alone for now?” 

“Yes. Just press the button if you need anything.” He stood up. “Don’t worry.” The doctor added before he left the room. “We will find out who you are, so that we can contact your family. I’m sure they are looking for you.” 

The male didn’t answer. As the doctor left, he blinked rapidly, not able to stop the tears from falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Levi.

Chapter 2 

They moved him to his new room the next day. He wasn’t able to stand yet, due to the pain in his legs from being burned. So they carefully moved him into a wheelchair and wheeled him down a floor, coming to room 312. The nurse knocked on the door and wheeled the male inside. 

The male’s jaw dropped. Another man sat in the far bed, reading. He removed his glasses to stare as they entered. His cold grey eyes penetrated deep into the male’s heart. “L… Levi.” He breathed. 

“The hell do you know my name for, you little shit?” The male asked, face expressionless. 

“Do you know him?” The nurse asked. It would be nice if _someone_ knew this boy. He could use a friend. 

“Nope. Who is he?” 

“We don’t know. And the poor thing has amnesia.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He merely watched the nurse settle the other male in, promising to come back later to see if he needed anything. “Wait.” He called as she began to leave. Glaring at the boy in the other bed, he sighed. “Eren. His name is Eren.” 

“I thought you said you don’t know him.” 

“I don’t. But that’s his name. Check missing persons, if you don’t believe me. He’s there.” 

The newly named boy tried the name out several times on his tongue, but it didn’t sound familiar to him. “Are you sure that’s my name?” He asked once the nurse left. 

“I’m sure. What of it?” 

“It just… I can’t remember. I wish I could.” He stared again at Levi, trying hard to remember something, anything. _Eren? Eren! Stay with me! Dammit, don’t die!_

“Oi, brat.” 

The words broke through his concentration. “Huh?” 

“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy.” Levi picked up his book again, sliding his glasses back into place. “So. Why do you know my name?” 

“I don’t know. It just popped into my head when I saw you. Weird, huh?” He yawned. 

“You’re weird. Now leave me alone; I’m reading.” 

“Sorry.”

Levi waited until Eren had fallen asleep before setting his book and glasses aside again. Slowly, grimacing, he slid out of his bed. Bare feet marred by semi-recent burns touched the ground, and he sucked in a harsh breath. Holding his stomach with one bandaged hand, he shuffled over to Eren’s bed, placing the other bandaged hand on the male’s messy hair. His eyes closed as he unwillingly remembered what had happened. 

He had been on his way home from a leisurely walk when he chanced upon the burning car pressed against a fallen tree. It was sad to see such a beauty burn, but there was no saving the Mustang. He couldn’t resist looking around, hoping the person had gotten away already. Time slowed as he noticed a familiar mop of brown hair inside the car. Hair he hadn’t seen in this life. The driver door was locked, but he fought with the burning metal, screaming at it, kicking and punching it until it broke away. His hands and feet got burned in the process, but he could care less. All his attention was on saving this one person, the one he’d been looking for most of his short life. 

Levi wrenched the male from the car, getting splattered by blood from Eren’s head injury. Pulling him a safe distance away from the burning car, he searched for a pulse, weeping when he found on. He brushed the soot off the injured male’s face, crying his name, yelling at him to wake up. Only when he heard the sirens from the approaching police cars did he surrender his hold on the brown-haired male. Pressing a light kiss on Eren’s temple, he stood and painfully limped away. 

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes again, looking at the sleeping male. His fist had clenched in Eren’s hair, so he carefully uncurled it. To think he had almost lost his chance to find Eren in this life. Fate was laughing at him by giving the other male amnesia. At least he remembered Levi, somewhere in the back of his mind. That was promising. But this life was different now. He was different. There were no Titans to kill, no Survey Corps to join. Maybe it was better this way, for Eren to forget. He had the chance to have a normal life. 

Sighing, Levi made his way back over to his own bed, crawling under the covers with a groan. He would watch; he would wait. He would help Eren regain his life, if that was what the other male wanted. But he wasn’t going to pull him under, not this time. He loved him too much to do that again. 

He was halfway through his book when the nurse reappeared, a paper in one hand. “How did you know he was listed in missing persons?” 

“Lucky guess.” Levi mused, refusing to look up from his book. 

She rolled her eyes, having learned early on that Levi wasn’t the easiest to get along with. “Here. Give him this when he wakes.” She set the paper on his bed, leaving the room with a silent huff. 

After she left, Levi lifted up the paper, looking at it. It contained information about Eren’s life and family. _So. Ackerman and Arlert are still with him. Not surprising. I wonder if they remember their past life._ Well, it was no use thinking about it right now. Eren was sleeping like the dead, so it would be a while yet before he awoke. He’d talk to him again later, after getting some rest himself. Grimacing, he removed his glasses, setting them aside along with the book and the paper about Eren. Then he carefully maneuvered back down into the bed, trying not to jar his injuries too much. With a sigh, he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story seems to like short chapters. I didn't think this one would be so popular, but I've had lots of likes for it. So I hope y'all continue to enjoy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's toilet humor appears in this chapter. XD

Chapter 3

Levi’s uneasy sleep was broken by Eren calling out his name. “Are you shitting me?” He groaned., sitting up. “Oi. Brat.” When there was no other answer but a muffled whimper, he sighed and slid out of his bed, hissing when his burned feet made contact with the ground. He shuffled over to the other bed, looking down at its occupant. 

Eren was sweating. As Levi watched, the male’s hand flew up to his mouth, which opened to bite it. 

He grabbed the hand, halting the action. “Eren!” He called. 

Blue-green eyes opened, momentarily clear and full of too much love. But they quickly clouded as Eren blinked and focused on Levi. “Le… vi?” 

Levi released Eren’s hand and folded his arms, glaring at him. “You were yelling my name in your sleep. What the hell was that about?” 

Eren wracked his brain, coming up empty. “I… I have no idea. I don’t remember.” 

“Don’t call out the name of someone you just met. It’s creepy.” He carefully walked back over to his bed to grab the paper, grimacing in pain. “Here.” 

“What is this?” 

“Information about who you are.” 

“I’m twenty-one?” 

“Apparently. You really don’t remember anything?” 

“No. Sorry.” 

Levi grunted as he climbed back into bed, carefully settling against the pillows. There was blessed silence while Eren read and reread the information on the paper. 

“Levi?” 

“What?” He snapped. 

“Why are you in the hospital?” 

“The hell should I tell you for?” 

“I just… since we are in the same room… since I know nothing about myself… I…” 

Levi sighed, rolling to face the other bed. “I was knifed.” 

“Knifed?” 

“Stabbed, idiot. Someone did a rather botch job of trying to off me. Left me with a painful gut wound that wasn’t deep enough to kill me, but was enough to put me in the hospital. At least it’s warm here. It beets being on the streets.” At Eren’s confused look, he snorted. “I’m a street thug, kid. A lowlife. A nobody. No one would even care if I were to die.” 

“I would.” The words were spoken quietly. 

It was Levi’s turn to be quiet. “Cute.” He finally muttered. “But you haven’t known me long enough to mean those words. Now go back to sleep. If my assumption is correct, your family will be here tomorrow. You’ll need your strength for that.” 

“…thank you.” 

“Shut up.” 

The rest of the night was happily uneventful.   
………………………………………………………………………..  
Levi looked away as the nurse unbandaged his hands. He didn’t need to look at them to know how bad they were. He winced as the bandages stuck to some of the skin. 

“What happened?!” 

He rolled his eyes. “I got burned, kid, same as you. The doctor decided they needed care even though that’s not what I was brought here for.” He forced himself to look at his hands, turning and twisting them, carefully making fists. He hated the way they looked, didn’t like how the skin pulled. But they _were_ healing. “Leave the bandages off.” He told the nurse, voice short. 

“That is up to the doctor.” 

“Fine. Go ask him.” 

A shrill cry of “Eren!” cut off her retort. Two people entered the room. A male with short blond hair was practically sobbing as he darted toward Eren’s bed and fell on the injured male. The black-haired female came in more slowly, more collected. Only if you looked into her dark eyes would you see the worry and relief she felt. 

“What… who are you?” Eren squeaked as he tried to untangle himself from the male’s strangling grip. 

“It’s your family, dumbass.” 

Levi could have smacked himself for talking as the female looked over. Her eyes widened just slightly, and she made her way over to his bed, eyeing the nurse as she left. “Captain.” She said, voice nearly inaudible. 

Now this was a surprise. “Ackerman.” He replied just as quietly. “You remember?” 

“Most of it. There are some holes.” She paused. “Why are you here?” 

“I got stabbed.” He shrugged, looking over at Eren who was now listening to and animatedly talking Armin. “Do they remember?” 

“No. And now I’m told he doesn’t remember _this_ life either.” 

“He has amnesia. It might not be permanent.” Levi hesitated briefly. “How… how is Eren, in this life? Is he happy?” 

“He’s the same as he was before. And he is happy, most of the time. But he says something is missing in his life.” Her eyes turned cold. “It’s probably you.” 

“Probably.” Levi agreed. “I have been searching for him for years, Ackerman. Just to find him. If he was truly happy, I told myself I’d let him live this life without me in it. I meant that. But… his subconscious remembers me. He knew my name.” 

She didn’t say anything back but her eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t plan on hurting him, Ackerman.” 

“Hurting yourself will hurt him.” She nodded to the burns on his hands. “Thank you for saving him.” 

“Who says I did? These burns could be from anything.” 

“I know you better than that, Captain.” She walked back over to Eren’s bed, leaving Levi to his thoughts. 

He didn’t say anything else, more than content to listen as Armin and Mikasa told Eren about his life. 

They left when lunch came for the two patients. Levi groaned gustily as he looked at the unidentifiable lumps. “I’m here for you to make me better, and here you are trying to murder me with bad food. I’m sure this hospital can afford better quality.” 

The nurse gave him her best glare. “Eat it.” 

“Oh I will. I just warning you for when I’m puking out my insides, so that you don’t have to ask why.” 

Eren buried his head in his pillow, trying to muffle his laughter. His burns protested the movement, but for the moment he didn’t care. When the nurse left he turned his head to the side, watching Levi eat. The other male’s face contorted in a grimace as he forced the nameless lumps into his mouth. 

When Levi caught Eren watching he waved his spoon at him. “You’re next.” 

“Me eating or being eaten?” He asked without thinking. 

Levi had to work to find his voice. “Whatever. Eating you would certainly be better than this shit. Want me to?” 

Now he realized what he’d said and he blushed crimson. “N… no! Th… that’s not what I meant!” 

“So you say.” The black-haired male replied with a smirk. “It’s alright; I probably couldn’t stomach it anyway.” 

Eren stared at Levi. Levi, who was in here for a stab wound, a hole in his stomach. “Was that a joke?” 

“Who knows?” Pushing his empty tray aside, he slid out of bed and reached for Eren’s tray. “Your turn, brat. I’ll force-feed you if I have to.” In the end he did exactly that, making sure Eren ate every bite. After all, misery loved company. And now when Levi’s stomach rolled and grumbled uncomfortably, Eren’s was able to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going along writing this and then the story decided to take ahold and write itself. Levi had more to say than I'd thought he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this was a 4am mind prompt. And I couldn't for the life of me update my other stories until I started this one. It will be kinda angsty, but will have eventual fluff. I don't know beyond that. But I hope y'all like.  
> Also, I know this chapter is extremely short. I'm hoping the next one will be longer.


End file.
